


New Look (Suits You)

by flickawhip



Series: Theo & The Doctor Gifts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Theo's changed... but the Doctor Hasn't.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Original Character(s)
Series: Theo & The Doctor Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068983





	New Look (Suits You)

“New look?”

“Yeah… I hate long hair now… apparently. Except if I have to.”

Theo shrugs and flops into the seat next to 11, grinning when he laughs.

“What?”

“It’s nice when someone gets it…”

“Isn’t it?”

Theo smirks, kissing his cheek and grinning at the blush.

“Still love me then?”

“Always.”

“Thank god for that.”

Theo rolls their eyes and looks at 11 before adding.

“I’d miss your scrawny ass…”

“Yeah?”

“Sadly… yes.”

“Sadly???”

“You are a tad… goofy, darling.”

11 laughs again. 

“You’re a pain, you know that?”

“You love me anyways.”

“Sadly. Yes.”

11 laughs, ducking when Theo moves to smack his arm again. 

“Sorry.”


End file.
